


Of Solos and Sweatpants

by Rokeby



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Complete, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokeby/pseuds/Rokeby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyukjae wants to show Donghae his new solo for SS4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Solos and Sweatpants

**Author's Note:**

> Also crossposted to [LJ](http://rokeby.livejournal.com/2923.html) and [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/249392/of-solos-and-sweatpants-donghae-eunhae-hyukjae-hyukhae-nc17).

Donghae was lying sprawled on the sofa in the 11th floor dorm watching a show about animal reproduction survival strategies on TV. The dorm was unusually silent except from the soft noises of the TV, the clatter of dishes that Ryeowook was washing in the kitchen and the smacking of lips close to his ear. The pair of lips belonged to Henry, who was sitting between Donghae's legs, facing the TV. In the cradle of his legs, he kept quite a large bowl filled to the rim with pink, delicious lychees, which he kept on stuffing into his mouth, almost moaning when the taste filled his mouth. Donghae rolled his eyes fondly when he eyed Henry's stuffed cheeks.

“Do you want one, hyung?” Henry asked for the umpteenth time that night, turning his attention to Donghae for a brief handful of seconds. One of Henry's lanky arms was more or less shoved into his face, filled with the sweet fruit.

“No, thank you Henry,” Donghae declined politely and shook his head. Henry didn't seem too saddened by Donghae's reply: he simply raised his shoulders briefly and continued to devour the lychees as he stared at the screen. The TV quickly regained their attention and they kept staring at it until the show ended. Just as some skin care commercial came on, Henry dropped the now empty plastic bowl onto the floor before he yawned and stretched his upper body by raising his arms as high as he could get them. When he was done, he flopped onto Donghae's body, knocking the air out of Donghae's lungs briefly, even with his skinny body. Over the rise of his ribcage, Donghae could see the large, brown eyes of Henry.

“What?” Donghae asked raising an eyebrow at Henry as the latter started to bat his eyelashes quickly. “Hey, Henry, what?”

“ Hyung,” Henry started as he crept up Donghae's torso, his entire face becoming visible to Donghae. His lips, pink from the lychees, were in a full pout that matched his puppy eyes perfectly. Ugh, he had learned from the best.

“What do you want, Henry?” Donghae sighed, biting his own bottom lip to try to keep himself from giving into whatever wish Henry had. He had learned through several years with both Kyuhyun and Henry that if their maknaes begged, they usually wanted something and when they wanted something, they'd usually get it. Donghae cursed Leeteuk under his breath for giving so easily away to Kyuhyun and Henry's pleads.

“I want more lychees, hyung,” Henry pouted, pulling at Donghae's worn, yellow t-shirt. Of course. With Henry, it was always food, snuggles, or “come play with me, hyung!” whereas Kyuhyun was more of the cunning type, but food was a winner there too. “Please Donghae hyung there's more in the refrigerator but I don't want to get up from the sofa and -”

Henry was interrupted by the shrill cry of Donghae's phone, belting out the chorus to 'Oppa Oppa'. Donghae's eyes widened because there was only one person who he had given that ring tone. He all but threw Henry off him, and scrambled over the floor to the TV-table where his phone was.

“Donghae-yah,” the person in the other end rumbled when Donghae pressed the green button.

“H-Hyukkie,” Donghae almost whimpered into the phone. His legs lost all their strength and Donghae found himself sitting on the floor. “What do you want?”

“ Donghae,” Hyukjae repeated but this time with a certain smirk to his voice as if he knew what his voice alone was doing to Donghae. Donghae nodded dumbly even though he was aware that Hyukjae couldn't see him. “I've finished my new solo for Super Show, but I need someone's opinion on it and since you're our second main dancer and everything I want to show it to you,”

Hyukjae had spoken of changing his solo before but hadn't specified when or what so Donghae and the rest of Super Junior had shrugged it off. After all, they talked about changing solos several times the lot of them but very few actually went with it. Some changed their solos to fit specific stops, like Kyuhyun who decided to sing a Japanese ballad for the stop in Japan. Now they only had the encore in Seoul left in their leg of Super Show 4. They were excited to be done, but also somewhat sad, because it meant that they wouldn't get to see the world ELFs for a while.

“Donghae-yah are you listening?” Hyukjae's voice brought him out of his thoughts and back to reality. Still on his knees. “Hey, Donghae!”

“Y-yes, yes I'm still listening,” Donghae murmured into the phone rather silently, not wanting Henry to see that he lost control.

“Good. Now, I want you to see my new solo,” Hyukjae said, sounding rather excited. Donghae nodded soundlessly again. “Come over to the company's building; I'm at the practice room on the second floor. Everybody's gone home by now, so you gotta walk through the back door and use the night code, okay?”

“ Um, yes, but how-”

“Fantastic! See you,”

Donghae gaped at the phone, which was showing him his display that was decorated with a picture of Hyukjae and himself. How was he even going to get to the SM building at – he looked at the phone's display again – 10:30 pm? His manager hyungs had gone to bed, and he couldn't ask Ryeowook or Henry because then they'd just talk him out of it (Ryeowook) or beg him to come along and take some of the night subways or something (Henry) and Donghae wanted to go because it seemed so important to Hyukjae.

He scrambled up from the floor, slid over to the kitchen to tell Ryeowook that he'd be going out, and come up with some lame excuse. Ryeowook was indeed in the kitchen and Henry as well. Both seated by the kitchen table where Ryeowook was feeding Henry lychees like it was nobody's business, squealing in delight every time Henry's cheeks were filled and he looked more or less like a chipmunk. Luckily, Yesung was out.

“Ryeowook, I'm just going out for a bit,” Donghae said idly, trying to avoid Ryeowook's eyes. To Donghae's fortune, Ryeowook wasn't even a bit interested in him and just nodded as he continued to poke Henry's cheeks. Donghae let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, turned on his heels, and more or less sprinted over to the door, slipping on some sneakers and pulled on a grey zip up hoodie before he slipped out into the night.

Twenty minutes later, or so, he parked his silver car at the back of the SM building, carefully looking around for any fans or press but luck was on his side tonight and he stepped unnoticed out of the car and headed for the back door. Quickly he punched in the six-digit code and gained entrance to the building. The thirty seconds elevator trip was a nightmare. Donghae nervously walked around in a small circle until it stopped at the second floor.

Because Hyukjae had been so busy the last week, spending all his free hours and nights at the SM building, Donghae had barely seen him, except for their joint schedules and such. They didn't live on the same floor either, so Donghae couldn't just sneak into Hyukjae's bed at night because it wasn't a given that he'd be there. Moreover, the manager hyungs had been more observant than usual, checking Donghae's room at least thrice a night after they received a complaint from Yesung who was an easy sleeper and since Donghae wasn't the quietest person on the planet, they kinda clashed.

So Donghae hadn't been around Hyukjae much and even though he didn't look like it, he needed sex at least four times a week. It didn't help that he was so exhausted from rehearsals; he needed Hyukjae to fuck him on a regular basis. Something he hadn't for almost ten days and Donghae was balancing on a knife's edge. Leeteuk's cheeks had colored wildly when Donghae had gone to him to ask him how he survived the two years Kangin had been in the army, and sent him to Kyuhyun who simply told Donghae with a smirk that he had two hands he could use and shut the door in his face. Donghae had done as Kyuhyun had suggested, but it simply didn't do it for him. In addition, he felt stupid when he thrusted into his hand, fingers up his ass, yelling Hyukjae's name when he wasn't even present. Needless to say: Donghae's need to come was the size of fucking Texas.

Donghae leaned against the door that lead into the second practice room where Hyukjae was located, breathing heavy, deep breaths, telling himself to get his shit together. Donghae wasn't, despite popular belief, stupid. He had known Hyukjae for a decade and seen what kind of solos he had (most of them were with him anyway) and Donghae knew that this wasn't going to go easy on him. Hyukjae wasn't Kyuhyun who pulled on a fucking nun suit and sang a song about the cuteness of a tiny child, or how much he loved a non-existent girl. No. Hyukjae was scantily clad in singlets and tight, tight pants with waistbands just barely covering his cock. Hyukjae rapped with deep vowels and sweat trailing down his handsome face. Hyukjae's solos made Donghae come in his pants like a sixteen year old.

“You're going to be okay,” Donghae told himself, closing his eyes. Imaging Hyukjae in a kigurumi or something similar. Something that would cover his body. “Yes, you're going to be okay Donghae, just hang in there and -”

Someone had opened the door, and Donghae's back quickly made acquaintance with the wooden floor, knocking the air briefly out of his lungs. When he opened his eyes, he stared straight into the brown, deep eyes of Hyukjae.

“I thought I heard somebody,” Hyukjae said, grinning his stupidly attractive grin, showing off his gums, eyes wrinkling at the corners. This was something Donghae could handle. Hyukjae offered Donghae his hand and pulled him up from the floor. “You could just have knocked, you know,”

“Y-yes,” Donghae stuttered and trembled slightly because there it was. The fucking gleam in Hyukjae's eyes that separated his Hyukjae from the Hyukjae everybody saw. The color of his irises seemed darker, pupils growing somewhat smaller, giving Hyukjae a predatory look as he watched with heavy glances as Donghae brushed invisible dirt off his sweatpants. “I just, wasn't c-completely sure if this was the r-right room, you know,”

“Ah, I see,” Hyukjae nodded, eyes resting uncomfortably on Donghae's frame. Hyukjae licked his lower lip absentmindedly and Donghae's stomach curled as his eyes were fixed on the pink tongue, shivering when he realized that Hyukjae had discovered him. Hyukjae's eyes roamed freely across his body, resting briefly at the visible patch of soft skin around his neck, before he tried to connect his gaze with Donghae's. The air around them became heavy in an instant, just as quick as Hyukjae's personality changed and Donghae feared that one of them, most likely him, would bend and break in just a matter of seconds.

“Well, you're here at least!” Hyukjae said cheerfully, personality swapping as fast as Donghae could blink. Hyukjae dragged him further into the room, telling him to go and sit by the mirror, as they got ready. The practice room had three chairs placed almost in the middle of the room, and an old-fashioned microphone placed just a meter or two away from Donghae.

Someone turned off the lights briefly as a familiar melody blasted through the speakers; Donghae jumped at the sound. It was 'Sorry, Sorry Answer'. The lights were turned on again after a couple of seconds, exposing Hyukjae and two of the dancer hyungs on the three chairs, three dancer noonas behind each of the chairs. Donghae wasn't paying any attention to the choreography what so ever, even though that was why Hyukjae had asked him to come, because, fuck, Hyukjae's clothes.

He was wearing tight, almost spray-painted on, black pants, a white shirt that was slightly unbuttoned, giving Donghae a slight peek of toned abs, and his barely-there happy trail. He had a black waistcoat over the shirt, not buttoned up at all, only hanging loose on Hyukjae's thin frame. A black tie with stars hung loosely around his neck, and on the top of his head, over his reddish hair he wore a fedora. Even though he had used a studded belt to keep his pants up, the belt was failing its job because as he danced, the pants sunk lower on Hyukjae's hips, exposing protruding hipbones, Hyukjae's smooth skin stretched tightly over the bones, to Donghae's eyes. Donghae's mouth fell open as Hyukjae unceremoniously grabbed his crotch, squeezing it slightly before he thrusted.

As quick as a flash of thunder, Hyukjae tore the tie away from his neck before discarding his waistcoat and shirt in one, clean pull. The fedora followed suit. Donghae's head had started pounding in pure lust as Hyukjae's flawless skin was bared for him. He had certainly gained more muscles since Donghae last had the opportunity to see him shirtless because fuck. His biceps was bulging, glistening with the layer of sweat that covered Hyukjae's body. Hyukjae's pecs had grown notably in size, bigger than Donghae had ever seen them, and he'd be damned, his abs. Unlike his previous attempts to gain and keep abs, Hyukjae had finally made it. They weren’t just some small lumps on his stomach, or barely-there muscles. The smooth, pale skin looked like it was fucking cut out in marble, six hard, gorgeously toned stomach muscles.

Donghae felt his cock grow rapidly in his pants as he imagined how Hyukjae's body would look while pinning him down on the bed; the bulging biceps shining in the slight shine of moonlight escaping through the sheer curtains in his room; abs contracting as Hyukjae pounded into him, leg muscles tightening as he came. The blood that wasn't rushing down to his crotch was building up in his cheeks. Donghae felt like he was on fire.

His eyes widened and felt like saucers as he noticed that Hyukjae was heading straight towards him, the confidence in his steps and the dark sheen in his eyes made Donghae's stomach curl in pure pleasure. Hyukjae's face curled into a smirk for a fraction of a second, Donghae had barely been able to see it, but fuck if he had. His cock was throbbing painfully and as Donghae looked down to see how things were going, he noticed, and remembered in horror that he hadn't put on boxers after his shower earlier that day. Donghae's cock was pressing against the thin fabric of his sweatpants, and, to Donghae's sorrow, a tiny, wet, dark gray stain was visible as he felt himself leaking into the cotton-polyester mix. Squirming, he tried to hide his erection, but the feeble attempt was useless as Hyukjae stopped, a mere meter away from him and started to rap. Donghae's jaw all but unhinged.

Hyukjae locked his gaze with Donghae's as he rapped dark vowels with tiny moans in between. He refused to look away from Donghae, so when Hyukjae rotated his hips so fucking sexily, thrusting against the thin microphone stand, the line of his cock bulging in the tight pants. It became too much for Donghae, who tilted his head backwards, teeth worrying his bottom lip as his eyelids slid over his eyes, giving Donghae only a tiny slit to see through. As Hyukjae snapped his hips against the air one last time, Donghae's hand unconsciously went to his cock; the heel of his hand pushing against it as a heavy moan escaped his mouth. Just as he moaned, the music ended, and the only sound that was ringing through the walls was his moan. Donghae would feel embarrassed but the arousal that was running through his veins was making his brain dull and the only thing he wanted was Hyukjae, so, he did tell him so.

“Hyukjae,” Donghae whimpered as he pushed his hot cheek against the cool mirror beside him, his gaze spinning as he tried to find Hyukjae. The only sound his ear could pick up, besides the eternal pounding of blood was the mutters of voices followed by steps, the door closing, and then nothing. His body was shivering from the want he felt, he was dizzy, so turned on but still tired and so hard. He called out Hyukjae's name again, louder, sadder.

“Look at you,” Hyukjae said after a while, still standing, body hovering above him as Donghae lifted his head away from the mirror. Through his eyes, blurry from pure lust, he could make out his frame. Donghae blinked rapidly, gaining his sight back but when he had, he wasn't sure if he should have done it because the first thing that met him was Hyukjae's chest, almost soaked with sweat, drops trailing down his abs, disappearing past the waistband of his pants. In pure reflex, Donghae rubbed the heel of his hand against his cock harder, and slammed his head against the glass, pain dulled by the feeling of adrenaline and pleasure running through his body like lightening. Hyukjae chuckled as Donghae let out a throaty moan. “You're a fucking mess, Donghae,”

“Please, please, please, Hyukjae, please, please,” Donghae wasn't completely sure what he was begging for. All he knew was that he needed his release; he needed to come before he fainted, or died from arousal. His body felt completely hot all over, sweat was gathering on his upper lip and neck. Luckily, for Donghae it seemed like Hyukjae understood, if him grabbing Donghae's upper arms and pulled him up was any indication. Donghae’s t-shirt disappeared somewhere on the way up Hyukjae pulling the worn fabric over Donghae’s head, throwing it somewhere behind him.

As soon as Donghae was standing on his legs, back leaning against the mirror, Hyukjae's lips met his own. The kiss was messy, tongues everywhere, Donghae moaned with relief against Hyukjae's mouth. Donghae's hands went straight to Hyukjae's shoulders, hanging onto Hyukjae as if it was the only thing keeping him alive. Hyukjae's own hands went straight past the waistband of Donghae's sweatpants, tying up the knot and let the pants fall to the ground. Donghae mewled as Hyukjae grabbed his cock, jerking him off with quick, sure strokes, thumb collecting Donghae's flow of precome to make the slide easier. After just a few pulls, Donghae felt his orgasm building at the base of his spine, and slapped Hyukjae's hands away quickly.

“I-you can't. I'm going to- oh God, Hyukjae, please fuck me,” Donghae said hoarsely rubbing his hips against Hyukjae's clothed ones, groaning at the roughness of his pants. Hyukjae nipped on his plump bottom lip one last time before he spun Donghae 180 degrees, pushing him against the mirror. If it hadn't been for Hyukjae's hands on his hips, he'd stumbled because of the pants around his ankles. Behind him, he could hear Hyukjae making short work of his belt and pants Donghae's skin breaking out in goose bumps as he heard the familiar thud of fabric against the floor, followed by the clang of the belt buckle.

“Wait a sec, just gotta-” Hyukjae murmured hotly against his shoulder blade before Donghae registered the sound of bare feet going away from him. Usually, Donghae would cry, begging Hyukjae not to leave him but Donghae was so tired, worn out from being hard that he didn't bother to, even though his brain was screaming at him to react. What if Hyukjae left him alone in the middle of the practice room, naked, for anyone to see?

In less than thirty seconds Hyukjae was back, chest pressing against Donghae's back, whispering short reassuring, even praising, words into Donghae's ear at the same time as Donghae's ears caught sounds of a bottle cap opening and the airily sound of something getting squeezed out from a bottle. Donghae almost cried in disappointment when it was just Hyukjae's fingers pressing into him. Hyukjae nipped lightly on Donghae's neck, sucking blemishes, imperfections, into Donghae's creamy skin. Hickeys blooming high on his neck, impossible to hide with clothes. The coordi noonas would kick his ass. Donghae couldn't bring himself to care.

“I don't want your fingers, Hyukkie!” Donghae complained, mouth in a pout as he stomped his feet, trying to get Hyukjae to pull his fingers out of his ass. Hyukjae simply forced Donghae's hips still with his available hand. “Get them the fuck out I want your cock,”

“Shut the fuck up,” Hyukjae growled and curled his fingers just right and Donghae was panting heavily against the mirror. Donghae's vision grew hazy as he met his own gaze in the mirror, whimpering when he saw all the lust filling his eyes to the brim. He looked away in shame, resting his forehead against the mirror. Hyukjae added another finger quickly, pressing the three digits against Donghae's prostate, having him slamming his hips against the frictionless mirror. Hyukjae spread the fingers inside him before pulling out and then bringing them back in, making sure to rub against his prostate every time. Donghae's knees were wobbling, his heart was pounding its way out of his chest and he was sure he was going to die.

“Relax, will you?” Hyukjae chuckled darkly as he pulled his fingers out of Donghae, drying them briefly off on Donghae's thighs before the room was filled with more squeezing sounds and Donghae's body trembled in anticipation. Finally, fucking finally, Donghae felt the press of the crown of Hyukjae's cock pressing against his entrance. “Donghae, look at me,”

Donghae hesitated slightly but realized that he would never get fucked if he didn't so slowly, almost shyly he raised his gaze to meet Hyukjae's via the mirror. The sight he met almost made him come, breath catching in his throat. Hyukjae's eyes were dark, irises and pupils almost blending; Donghae couldn't really tell where the pupil ended and the iris took over. Hyukjae's eyes were filled with pure lust want for Donghae. Then, Hyukjae pushed in, sheathing himself balls deep into Donghae with one, smooth slide. Donghae screamed.

Hyukjae pulled out again, before Donghae was ready for him to, but Hyukjae needed it and he knew how much Donghae needed it. Donghae clawed at the mirror for anything for him to hold onto but found nothing, Hyukjae slammed back in, and Donghae was lost.

“Fuck, I've missed this,” Hyukjae spoke into the side of Donghae's neck where he was sucking love bites into his skin. His hips were working on their own, pounding into Donghae in a rapid pace, head brushing against Donghae's swollen prostate, creating heat in both their bodies. Donghae couldn't reply, he tried to of course, but everything that came out of his mouth were mewls and keens. Parts of the mirror was fogged due to Donghae's heavy breathing, but Donghae still held Hyukjae's gaze, eyes barely visible through the cover of dampness.

“Hyukjae,” Donghae managed weakly, eyes begging. Donghae doesn't know what he should say, what he want to say, how he should say it, but Hyukjae got it, as he always did and Donghae could kiss him if it didn't mean breaking his neck. “I-”

Donghae's voice broke, a loud sob escaped his throat as Hyukjae grabbed his weeping cock, expertly spreading the drops of precome over his sensitive, red head. His fist closed tightly around the head, flicks of his wrist made his palm rub against the head. Donghae felt as if he was going to explode. Hyukjae's cock was slamming relentlessly into his prostate with every snap of his hips and his hand was working skillfully on his cock.

“Come for me, Donghae,” Hyukjae rasped huskily into Donghae's ear, breath moist. That was all it took. Donghae's body tightened like a bow, every muscle in his body taut. The second felt like centuries and Donghae was sure he was going to die when his body finally gave in. Hyukjae's name rung in the room as Donghae screamed it repeatedly, cock swelling as he came over Hyukjae's hand and the mirror. Hyukjae jerked him off through his orgasm, and didn't stop until he came himself, fist squeezing Donghae's sensitive cock, teeth biting into Donghae's sweaty skin as he spilled into Donghae's body.

They sagged against each other, sweaty bodies slippery against the mirror as they sagged down onto the floor. Hyukjae swapped their positions easily, his back resting against the mirror as he pulled Donghae closer. Donghae rested his cheek against Hyukjae's chest, pressing a kiss to his skin before Hyukjae tilted his head up, kissing his lips. Their tongues swirled gently against each other’s as Hyukjae drew mindless patterns onto Donghae's sweaty back. When they pulled apart, their lungs screaming for air, they were both smiling, murmuring soft declarations of love into the other's skin.

“So,” Hyukjae spoke up later when they were both fully dressed, walking underneath the stars, heading for Donghae's car, as their manager had driven Hyukjae there earlier. “I take it as you really liked my new solo?”

Hyukjae grinned stupidly when Donghae groaned, cheeks coloring rapidly and he knew denying it was useless as Hyukjae could read him like an encyclopedia.

“Yes,” Donghae muttered silently, feeling slightly ashamed for reacting so easily to the scantily clad Hyukjae and his wild, gyrating hips. “It was, the best,”

“You know,” Hyukjae smirked. Donghae really didn't like the tone in the voice. Nothing good ever happened when he had that tone. “I did it just to get you that worked up. I swear you're like a teenager. Getting that easily worked up just because you don't have sex for a couple of days,”

“Hey!” Donghae yelled face dyed crimson. He wanted nothing more than to punch that stupid smirk off Hyukjae's face. Hyukjae simply winked flirtatiously at him before he sprinted past Donghae, laughing loudly at Donghae's face, telling him that he looked like a fourteen-year-old girl.

“Hey! Lee Hyukjae, come back here!” Donghae chased Hyukjae whose laughter had turned wolfish, filling the silent night. Donghae sighed heavily as he followed the grinning Hyukjae, knowing that he'd never live this down. 


End file.
